


Work Place Problems

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is good, Alpha Aaron Burr, Alpha George Washington, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hercules Mulligan, Beta James Madison, Beta John Laurens, Beta Lafayette, Beta Maria Reynolds, Beta Peggy Schuyler, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, JAMILTON ENDGAME, M/M, No Smut, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega Angelica Schuyler, Omega Martha Washington, Pregnancy, Proposals, Sally Hemings is bad, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Maria Reynolds and Peggy Schuyler had recently been announced as an engaged beta-beta pair.George Washington and Martha Washington were an old married Alpha-Omega pair.Aaron Burr was an alpha mated to an omega named Angelica Schuyler.Martha ‘Mary’ Eppes and Eliza Schuyler were married and on their honeymoon.Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan were a married beta pair that had recently adopted a little girl.Beta pair Dolley Payne Todd and James Madison had 2 sons.Omega Alexander Hamilton and Alpha Thomas Jefferson were a mated pair. This is the story of how this couple came to be.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Dolley Madison/James Madison, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Sally Hemings/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 113
Kudos: 99





	1. Cabinet Battle 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working this for so long but I kept forgetting to post it. I just finished, so every day updates, guys! Again. Whoo!

“Secretary Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton,” said a petite omega.

Thomas felt his breath being stolen away. This is the man he is supposed to be opposed to? This adorable, tiny, cute omega?

“You’re drooling,” Madison mutters under his breath to the shocked alpha.

Thomas quickly regains his composure. 

“Nice to meet you all,” he says with all the elegance of a man of his stature. “We are having a meeting soon, yes?”

Alexander’s eyes widened comically. “We do?” he shrieks in alarm.

Washington tries not to sigh. “Yes. I’ve been telling you about it for a week.”

“I cannot believe you expected me to pay attention!” Alexander replies haughtily.

Washington couldn’t withhold his sigh this time and Thomas had to bite back a grin.

“Just go, son,” George said, tiredly.

Hamilton huffs but complies.

He rounds the corner to walk right into Angelica. 

Angelica’s lips quirk up slightly but allows the omega to pass.

“Mrs. Schuyler-Burr! What a pleasure!” James says with a smile.

“Hi, James! How’s Dolley?” Angelica replies with an equally sincere smile.

“She is fine. She would like to invite you and your husband along with Peggy and Maria Schuyler-Reynolds for the annual Christmas party,” James says.

“We’d love to come. Will Lafayette and Hercules be there?” Angelica asks.

“Yes, they will! I do believe Eliza and George, along with their significant others, received the invitation,” James answers smoothly.

George smiles in confirmation.

“I do believe it’s time to start the meeting,” George said, gesturing to the large room behind him as he opens the door.

Thomas thanks him for the kind gesture and James follows in suit.

They enter the room and see Hamilton flip over through a couple of pages of notes.

“Alexander has a plan to take care of the National Debt as you all know. Thomas is representing the Southerners with Madison. You may speak first,” Washington says, addressing the room when they settle into their seats.

“‘Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.’ We fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote them. Don’t act surprised, you guys, because I wrote them. But Hamilton forgets. His plan would have the government assume state debts. Now, place your bets as to who that benefits: The very seat of government where Hamilton sits,” Thomas says, feeling slightly bad for the omega.

“Not true,” Alex retorts.

Thomas snaps back, “If the shoe fits, wear it. If New York’s in debt why should Virginia bear it? Our debts are paid, I’m afraid. Don’t tax the South because we got it made in the shade. In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground. We create. You just wanna move our money around. This financial plan is an outrageous demand and it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand. Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton’s candidacy. Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky. Imagine what’s gonna happen when you try to tax our whiskey.”

Thomas sits down, pleased with himself.

“Just watch. Hamilton is smarter than you think,” Madison murmurs.

Alex stands and openly smiles at Thomas.

Thomas’s lips twitch downwards. What was he planning?

“Thomas. That was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello? If we assume the debts, the union gets a new line of credit, a financial diuretic. How do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive the union gets a boost. You’d rather give it a sedative? A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor, your debts are paid because you don’t pay for labor. ‘We plant seeds in the South. We create.’ Yeah, keep ranting. We know who’s really doing the planting,” Alex said vehemently.

Thomas was taken aback. This omega had the guts to stand up to him? He was impressed and irritated but allowed him to continue.

“And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment. Don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it. You think I’m frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench while you were off getting high with the French,” Alex hisses in accusation.

“You don't have the votes,” Thomas says before he can stop himself.

Hamilton looks surprised at his outburst. “What?” he asked, confused.

Madison gave Thomas a warning look. Despite common belief, James truly did care for the immigrant. He was loud, annoying, and a pain in the ass, but he was also an omega. 

That didn’t denote his worth but he was in an alpha and beta only field. He was quite literally, the only omega in the entire Government. And James Madison wanted to make sure he didn’t get hurt.

“You’re going to need Congressional approval and you don’t have the votes. Sometimes you make me wonder why I even bother trying to argue with you,” Thomas says smirking.

“Oh yeah, Thomas? Turn around, bend over, I’ll show you where my shoe fits,” Alexander seethes.

“Ok, that’s enough! Jefferson, Madison take a walk. Alexander, come here,” Washington yells.

Thomas has to do everything in his power not to walk over to the omega and show him who’s in charge in front of everyone but manages to stay calm long enough to exit the room with James.

“You’ve made an enemy out of Alexander Hamilton. A man that I like. A man that many people respect and love.” Madison said, emphasizing the words, like, respect and love.

“I know,” Thomas says through gritted teeth.

“I hope you're prepared, Thomas. You just declared war,” James said.

Thomas simply nods.


	2. The Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight updates, guys! Whoo! Let’s go, chapter 2

“Alexander,” Thomas says, entering the man’s office.

“Jefferson,” the omega responds stiffly.

“I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was awful and I should have listened to your point of view,” Thomas says.

He feels a pang of guilt at the genuine shock on the shorter man’s face by the sincerity of the apology.

“Are you just saying that to get in my pants? If so, then get in line,” Alexander asks, eyes narrowing once the initial shock had worn off.

“Well I wouldn’t mind getting in your pants, but no. I really do find it astounding and awe-inspiring that an omega managed to earn such an alpha and beta dominated profession. I would like to get to know you better. Dinner tonight, 6:30, doll?” Thomas purred, leaning over the desk. Even leaning on his forearms, he was still towering above the Treasurer.

A beautiful flush blooms on Alexander’s cheeks and goes down all the way under his collar.

Thomas would like to know how far that blush went.

“Ok…” Hamilton says, still flushed and shy but uncertainty reflected in his answer.

“I can’t wait, sweetheart,” Thomas says, standing and taking Alexander’s hand to lift it to his lips and kiss it.

“Yeah, ok buddy, out,” Alexander said, flush intensifying as he got up to push Tho-Jefferson out the door.

Thomas laughs but allows himself to be pushed out of the office.

He walked smirking all the way back to his office.

James enters his office and raises his eyebrow at Thomas’s obvious glee.

“Did Martha send you Eliza’s world-class gingerbread cookies?” James asked, genuinely asking.

Thomas shook his head. Eliza could bake like nobody's business. Her desserts were absolutely orgasm-inducing. Martha’s cooking was legendary.

“Then what?” James said, slightly irritated.

“I asked out Alexander Hamilton. And he said yes,” Thomas said with a huge grin.

James blinked.

He exits the office then returns in five minutes.

“Alexander said the same thing. What kind of fucked up prank is this? How did you bribe him?” James snapped, slamming his hands down on Thomas’s desk.

“I asked.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

James sighs.

“Thomas,” James says.

“Yeah?” Thomas replies.

“You better be serious about Hamilton. A lot of people care about him. If anything happens, I will be on your side but I can’t promise that for anyone else. The Schuyler Sisters, Laurens, Mulligans, even Washington will have your head,” James warned.

Thomas nods in understanding. 

“I won’t.

Later that day, Thomas was leaning on his car and waiting for the omega to come out.

The crisp winter air made Jefferson wear a long, black coat. It was thin but Thomas was used to cold weather. He was raised in Virginia and lived in France for a while, how could he not be immune to the chill?

As he looks over to the door, he nearly drops his phone at the sight he sees.

Alexander Hamilton, drowning in a large sweatshirt up to his knees, clearly too big to be his.

Thomas felt his mouth dry and primal urges absolutely roared at the fact the omega was wearing something that wasn’t Thomas’s.

Jefferson blinked. He wasn’t expecting the absolute slam of possessiveness he had over the omega.

“Sorry, I was late, I had to finish some work,” Alexander apologizes.

Thomas smiles. “No worries, doll. And if I ask who’s sweatshirt that is?”

The corner of Alexander’s mouth curls up. “Why? Jealous? Wow, I didn’t really peg you as the possessive type.”

“Infinitely so. I wouldn’t mind seeing you in something of mine…. or nothing at all,” Thomas purrs, opening the car door for Alexander.

Alexander laughs and Thomas knows at that minute.

He’s done for. 

This pretty omega has the gall to stand up to him and he loved it.

The power, the adrenaline, the thrill of the chase.

The pretty brown eyes, flowing chestnut hair, a light dusting of freckles almost impossible to see.

Thomas wanted it all. And by god was he going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. First Dates

They sat at the restaurant, Alexander marveling at the sophisticated structure.

“It’s beautiful,” Alexander said reverently.

“Doesn’t hold a candle to you, though,” Thomas said.

Alexander gives him a quick unimpressed look before he looks and sees a huge damn castle of just sweets. Macarons, cupcakes, croquembouche, you name it, it was there.

“Have a sweet tooth?” Thomas guessed.

“Not that much. Is it possible to eat that much?” Alexander questions.

Thomas shrugs. “Depends on who’s eating it. Adams could probably fit it down his big mouth.”

Alex nods, eyes serious. “Seabury and Lee could probably manage just fine too, with their blabbermouths.”

Thomas chuckles. 

The waitress comes over and pours them each a glass of wine.

“Not a fan of Lee or Seabury, huh? May I ask why?” Thomas inquires, lifting his glass of wine.

“Seabury likes monarchy and Lee punched John. So no, not a fan,” Alexander mutters, also picking up his glass.

Thomas looks shocked for a moment.

“Who knew Lee had it in him to be able to punch someone without breaking his dainty little hands,” Thomas said, tipping his glass towards Alexander’s for a toast. Alexander snickers.

The omega's glass clinks against his own and they each take a sip.

The cool liquid washes down Thomas’s throat, leaving a trail of burning satisfaction behind.

A content hum distracts Thomas from the alcohol in his hand.

“Are you ready to order, sir?” The waiteress asks.

Thomas and Alexander quickly order and wait in a comfortable silence until Alexander speaks.

“What’s the real reason you invited me out?” He asks, finger tracing the rim of the wine glass.

Thomas frowns. “I thought I made that clear. I wanted to go on a date with you. Were you under different pretenses? If so, I’m just glad to be able to spend time with you.”

“No, no, no,” Alexander says, shaking his head. “You are nice looking. You have a lot of power. You are rich and famous. You can have anyone you want. So why ask someone like me out? An immigrant. An omega in power. Is it a grab for power? I don’t think so. You already have quite a lot and could easily gain more. So why ask me out?”

Thomas looked taken aback.

“You think I asked you out to manipulate you?” Thomas says slowly, mouth almost unable to form the words.

“I assumed so. What do I have to offer to someone like you?” Alexander says, a small bitter smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Thomas takes Alex’s hand in his own.

“I have a gun in my desk drawer at work. If I ever make you feel inferior or unwanted, I want you to shoot me. Right in my heart. Because that’s the place that I keep just for you,” Thomas said, voice not wavering.

Alexander smiles at the alpha in front of him.

“You really just asked me because you liked me?” Alex murmurs, looking slightly down.

Thomas felt all instincts in him want to reach out and cuddle the omega but refrains because of the public venue.

He gently takes Alexander’s chin in his hand and turns his head to meet his eyes.

“Yes. No doubt about it,” Thomas says, voice full of sincerity.

Alexander smiles at him.

“So you think I look nice?” Thomas smirks, leaning back on his chair.

Alexander seems to break for a minute before he attempts to string together an excuse.

“Relax, Princess. I think you’re very pretty yourself,” Thomas teases.

Alexander huffs in mock annoyance though the sparkle in his eyes gives him away.

They spend the rest of the meal enjoying small conversation and food wine but are sorely disappointed when they leave.

The waitress came over and smiled flirtatiously at Thomas.

She leans over to show off her cleavage and leans in close to Thomas. 

Alexander tried to hide a laugh behind a cough as Thomas looked very uncomfortable.

“Anything else you want?” The woman purrs, raking her nails across the table.

“Yes. The bill and personal space,” Thomas said, getting away from the woman.

The female omega huffs before regarding Alexander begrudgingly.

“Is this because of him? You can do better than him,” the woman scoffs, waving off Alexander.

Thomas looks appalled before his expression turns to ice.

He stands up and looms over the waitress.

“Apologize,” he says simply.

“What?” she asks, confused.

“Apologize to my date, please,” Thomas says cooly, voice cold as ice.

The woman sneers. “Why? What gives you the power?”

Thomas looks at her and looks shocked for a minute before he laughs.

“Do you know politics?” He asks once he has regained his composure.

“Yes,” the woman says petulantly, taken aback.

“Really? Then you would know that I do have the power. And so does Alexander,” Thomas says, satisfaction uncurling in his chest at the slowly dawning look of understanding coming on the waitress.

“That’s right. You just spoke out against Alexander Hamilton, Secretary of Treasury and Thomas Jefferson, Secretary of State. I don’t think your boss will be happy once he sees how you publicly ruined this restaurant’s reputation.”

Alexander stands and grabs Thomas’s coat sleeve.

He smiles warmly at the alpha and Thomas’s heart melts.

“It’s fine. Please try to be more respectful in the future,” Alexander said addressing the woman.

The woman flushes but nods in agreement and bows her head down as a show of respect.

“I’m going to destroy the restaurant and specifically name that waitress when I get home,” Alexander said the second they walk out.

Thomas feels the corner of his lips quirk up. That’s the Alexander he knew.

Thomas and Alexander leave the restaurant, hands clasped in one another.

Thomas pulls up in front of Alexander’s house after a loud, compliant filled car ride from the restaurant.

“I cannot believe the nerve of some people, I swear-” Thomas ranted, raking his hand through his hair when he was grabbed by his tie and pulled into a kiss.

Thoma immediately presses back only to feel disappointed at the loss of contact as Alex pulls away.

“See you next time, Thomas,” Alexander says, grinning as he leaves the car and goes through the front door of his house.

Thomas watches in amazement as the omega waves before shutting the door.

Yup, that did it.

Thomas Jefferson was seriously fucked.


	4. Startling Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 guys. Enjoy!

Alexander felt as though he was on cloud nine.

6 weeks of random gifts, fun dates, and shared beds with Thomas Jefferson had made him feel like a teenager again.

Before he could think more about it, half of the office bursts through his door, demanding answers.

“Jefferson?” Angelica demands.

“Thomas?” James questions.

“Dating….” Peggy starts.

“Or an affair?” Maria finishes.

“Shovel talk?” Martha says.

“Or do we need to bury him?” the other Martha, or Mary for short, says, walking in with Eliza.

“Do you care for him?” Eliza asks.

“Or is he taking advantage of you?” Aaron snarls.

“I have alibis ready if we need to kill him,” Dolley says.

Washington snorts. “Alibis? I have a whole damn cover story.”

“Mon ami, is he nice?” Lafayette asks.

“I’ll sew his fingers to his face if he isn’t,” Hercules threatens.

There was a pause. Alexander looks at Laurens as he was the only one who had yet to speak.

“I just came here to watch the drama unfold,” John says, shrugging his shoulders when he notices Alexander’s look,

Alexander laughs. “We’re fine. Yes, I’m with Thomas, we’ve been going out for about 6 weeks. He’s nice and I’m pretty sure he’s spoiling me more than he’s supposed to.” 

“How much is he spoiling you?” George asks. 

Though Alexander hates to admit it, he sees the man as a father.

“That pile of gifts is just the past two days,” Alexander says, pointing to 6 or 7 gifts lying on the corner unwrapped.

The group visibly relaxes.

John pouts. “So no murder of important people?”

“No, John. No,” Alexander says with a small smile.

“I don’t like that Sally Hemings,” Aaron says.

Angelica nods in agreement with her husband.

“Who’s that?” Alexander asks.

“Jefferson’s new secretary. She’s been all over him from day one,” Peggy says with disdain.

Alexander looks shocked. “He never told me about her.”

Hercule is on his feet in an instance. “So it’s this bitch, not Jefferson we need to kill.”

“Ma cher, sit down. Let’s talk like civilized people, d’accord?” Lafayette says, calming his husband.

“I’ll speak to him about it later,” Alexander says. “I have work to do. Now shoo.” 

Alexander waves everyone out of his office but Eliza stops him. 

“We are going on vacation. Thomas said he would look into your debt plan the next week so we’re going upstate,” Eliza said to the man.

Alexander smiles. “I would love to, Betsey. As long as I can still work.”

Eliza hums at the use of the nickname. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, 8 sharp.”

“Ugh. I swear you don’t know what sleep is.”

Alexander was making coffee in the break room before strong arms envelop him and a broad chest presses against his back.

Alex tilts his head up to be rewarded by a kiss from Thomas.

“How was your day?” Thomas asks once they broke apart.

“Shitty colleagues, stupid paperwork, friends threatening to kill your boyfriend. The usual,” Alexander says, sipping his coffee.

Thomas laughs but is cut short when a sharp voice cuts across the room.

“Mr. Jefferson, you have a meeting in 5 minutes,” Sally says sharply.

The female omega was glaring daggers at Alexander. Alexander merely smiles aggravatingly back.

Thomas groans. “I gotta go, doll. I’ll see you in a bit, hm?”

“Sounds great,” Alexander says, stealing one last kiss from his alpha’s lips.

Five minutes later, he was about to leave the break room, when sharp voices were heard outside.

Alexander frowns but leans towards the door to listen anyways.

“...Can’t just do that! I love Alexander and you can’t do anything about it!”

That was Thomas. Alexander was certain of it. 

“He’s just using you! I could give you so much more!”

That was that woman, Sally, from earlier.

Alexander decides that from now on, he will always hate her voice with a passion, no matter what.

“Ms. Hemings, if you would like to keep your job, I suggest you stop talking.”

“You’re making a mistake.”

“Goodbye.”

Alexander chooses that moment to walk out the door.

Thomas freezes and Sally turns and walks away.

“How much did you hear?” Thomas asks.

“Enough to say I love you too, idiot,” Alexander says, kissing Thomas.

The alpha grins into the kiss.

“So, finally thinking of wedding bells?” Thomas smirks, pressing Alexander to the wall.

“Well, we aren’t getting any younger, are we? I have to go home. I’m going upstate with Eliza for the week. Don’t die, please.” Alexander says as he leaves.

Thomas laughs. “I’ll try my hardest not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos, please!


	5. Legacy

Thomas knew he was drunk. He knew that he wasn’t in the right state of mind. It had been 3 weeks since Alexander had been gone. He got caught up in business.

He walked into the office and sat drunkenly at his desk.

“Thomas?” a female voice comes from the door.

Thomas grins and says, “Sally, Sally. How are you?”

“Are you drunk? Let me take you home,” Sally says, something gleaming in her eyes.

Thomas shrugs and agrees.

They enter Thomas’s house and suddenly Thomas finds himself with a lap full of omega. 

Sally’s lips were on his in an instance. 

Thomas wanted to stop. He really did. But he couldn’t.

He kept trying to stop but couldn’t.

Their warm bodies slide against one another in a way Thomas hated. He kept wanting to pull away but couldn’t.

The next morning he wakes up with a pounding headache.

He wakes groggily and nearly screams when he sees Sally lying next to him.

“Thomas? Are you ok?” Sally asks, stretching, showing off her body.

“Get out,” Thomas snarls.

Sally looks shocked. “But-”

“Out!” Thomas roars. He turns about to leave the room when Sally’s smug voice rings across the room.

“Leave and I tell everyone.”

“What?” Thomas says, shocked.

“Leave. And I will tell. Everyone.”

“What do you want, Hemings?” Thomas asks.

“You. 3 days a week. Till Alexander comes back,” Sally says, smirking as she stands up.

Thomas was shocked. But he nods.

He has to make sure no one figures out.

The next few weeks were hell.

Thomas tried to think of Sally as Alexander but everything was wrong.

Warm tan skin was now alabaster. Loving brown eyes were now a calculating blue. Twinkling laughter were now high pitched giggles.

The next day, Thomas looks up as Lee and Seabury enter his office, smirking.

Thomas raises an eyebrow.

“So, Hemings huh?” Lee drawled.

Thomas froze.

Seabury grins. “So you are fucking. I hate Alexander as much as the next person, but this is going to break him worse than I think is fair.”

“No,” Thomas snaps.

“Then what happened,” Lee said, sneering.

“She cornered me when I was drunk and used it to her advantage,” Thomas said.

Lee and Seabury looked shocked.

“How am I supposed to know you won’t use this against me?” Thomas called as they turned to leave.

“You won’t,” Seabury said as they exited.

Thomas felt panic rising.

Alexander or his legacy?

‘Legacy. Legacy. Legacy.’ His brain kept chanting.

His heart kept singing for Alexander.

Before Thomas could choose, his pen was on the paper, and words were written faster than Thomas could comprehend.

The Hemings Pamphlet.


	6. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favorite chapter.

Alexander felt the breath leave his body. 

The Hemings Pamphlet.

The bane of his existence.

It was highlighted in all the News Articles and all the TV news would talk about.

He felt tears rise up in his eyes and they slowly trickle down his face.

“Alexander, why don’t you- Alexander? Alexander!” Angelica panics, immediately grabbing a sobbing Alex.

“Why would he, how could he, I don’t?” Alex managed through gasping breaths.

“Ange- Alex!” Eliza yells, running out the door into the rain.

The rest trickle out slowly.

They read the paper after they manage to pry it from Alexander’s shaking hands.

“That son of a bitch,” Mary snarls.

“Was I not enough?” Alexander whispers brokenly.

“Oh honey, no,” Maria coos. “You are perfect, love. You’re passionate, loving, generous, and the most intelligent person I have ever met. If Jefferson can’t see that, he’s an idiot.”

Alexander curls into Peggy’s side. They stay like that for about half an hour before Burr breaks the silence.

“I’m going back to the office,” Aaron said sharply.

“I’m coming with you,” Alex says, jumping to his feet.

Immediately, black spots cloud his vision and he starts to sway.

Immediately Aaron catches him.

“No,” Aaron says.

“Yes,” Alex says, defiantly.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Please,” Alex begs.

Aaron closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Shut up and go pack,” Aaron grumbles.

“Thank you!” Alexander says quietly.

Burr sighs but nods.

They sit in the car for a comfortable silence.

“You can’t kill Jefferson, you know,” Alexander says, ending the echoing silence.

“I can and I will,” Burr counters, pulling out his laptop to start writing.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Aaron.”

“What?”

“Don’t. Trust me.”

“Why?”

“Public humiliation.”

“Excuse me?”

“You think what you can do is bad. You don’t hold a candle to the press. They’re going to eat that shit up. But they’re going to make Sally seem like the bad guy. ‘What a manipulative whore.’ ‘What a bitchy slut.’ And everyone is going to make it look like it's Sally’s fault. It is her fault. But it’s Thomas’s too. And every time he sees someone he loves, he’s going to get reminded how he betrayed them and didn’t even have to pay for it,” Alex says.

Burr looks up shocked. And then he laughs. 

Alexander blinks in surprise but eventually he also smiles a little as Aaron full on guffaws.

“Sometimes I forget how damn smart you are,” Burr says, wiping at a few stray tears from the force of laughter.

They finally arrive outside the Oval building.

George is there waiting.

“Son-” Washington starts.

“I’ve got this.” Alexander says, monotone as he walks towards Thomas’s office.

Martha leaves George’s side and goes to follow but Aaron rests a placating hand on her arm.

“Let him. It will be ok,” he reassures the omega,

Martha chews on her bottom lips and looks torn but agrees nevertheless.

Alexander walks straight to Thomas’s office.

“You need a meeting,” Sally said haughtily.

Alexander gazed at the woman.

Dark circles, bruises around her wrists and biceps.

People were hurting her for touching Thomas.

‘Serves her right,’ a small voice in Alex’s head said.

Alex pushes it down.

“I don’t need an appointment, Sally. I would let me through if you know what’s good for you,” Alexander says casually, eyes speaking volumes.

Sally lowers her head and lets him through.

Alexander notices her embarrassment and irritation.

He revels in it.

“Thomas,” he says cooly, addressing the man at the desk.

Jefferson looks in shock at the omega.

He quickly tries to stand but Alexander lifts a hand to silence him.

“I wanted to say I would like to arrange a meeting with you and Madison to speak about my debt plan,” Alexander said.

“Alex, wait, please, I can explain-” Thomas starts.

“Set up the meeting, Secretary Jefferson.” Alexander snaps.

Thomas flinches at the use of his title.

Alexander turns to leave but stops at the door.

He turns and says 5 forsaken words before he leaves.

“I hope that you burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	7. Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fluffy I can’t-

“They made up,” Aaron said tiredly on the phone.

“How?” Angelica’s indignant voice says from the other line.

“I don’t know. Madison, Jefferson, and Alexander enter the room. The Virginians got the Potomac, Alex got the banks, and Jefferson got Alex back,” Aaron said, kicking off his shoes and sitting on his couch.

“Well, me and everyone else are coming back next week. Are you sure you don’t know what happened?” Angelica asks one last time.

“Positive, love. No one else was in the room where it happened,” Aaron says quietly.

The line goes silent before it cuts completely.

‘Alexander Hamilton, what did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river?’ Burr thought. ‘What did Jefferson say to win your love back?’

The room where it happened  
Alexander sat opposite from the two Virginians and casually took a sip from his wine.

Thomas was restless and James was sitting stone faced.

“The debt plan, Hamilton,” Madison said icily.

“Of course. We make a national bank to provide the government with funds to build infrastructure and passageways for the country after we take care of state debt. We don’t need a high tax rate but we need enough to provide us with money to build a properly functioning nation,” Alexander explains.

“But you don’t have the votes to establish such a thing,” Thomas said, adding to the conversation.

“No. I don’t. But I do have something you want,” Alexander said.

“What,” James questions.

“The Capital. I give you the Capital and I get the banks. Seems fair, no?” Alexander questions.

Madison smirks. “It does. I believe we have the base of an agreement. I will email you the rest later.”

Alexander blinks. “What do you mean later? Where are you going?”

“To my wife. You two need to talk,” James said forcefully.

Thomas started to argue but James’s look silenced him.

Madison walked out the door, his head held high.

Alexander gave Thomas an unimpressed look.

“So. Care to explain?” Alexander said.

Thomas sighed. He knew this had been coming. He should have known.

“First, I wanted to apologize. I should have written to you first instead of making you figure out with the rest of the world,” Thomas starts, his hand rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Alexander nods. “That’s a start.”

Thomas stands and cautiously moves towards Alex. The omega doesn’t move so Thomas takes one more step towards him.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. I was drunk. I was so fucking stupid. I don’t know why I did that,” Thomas said, moving closer till there was a one step distance between the two.

Alexander tilts his head back and looks up towards Thomas. He purses his lips and looks contemplatingly at him.

“I chose my pride over you, and that was the biggest mistake I ever made. You are worth the world to me and my pride shouldn’t have gotten in the way of me showing you how much I loved you.”

Alexander snorts. “You got that right.”

Alexander felt his breath hitch as Thomas got down on his knees in front of him looking into his eyes with more sincerity than Alex had ever seen.

Thomas held each of Alex’s hands and placed a kiss to the top of each.

“I love you, Alexander Hamilton. Whether you love me or not, it doesn’t matter. You’re the love of my life. You were, you are, and I hope you always will be,” Thomas said sincerely.

Alexander felt his heart speed up as Thomas reached into his pocket for a velvet box.

“I was going to propose when you got back. I had the whole thing planned. A nice dinner at a restaurant, a walk by the beach. Then I would get down on one knee and propose,” Thomas said.

Alexander felt the breath leave his body as Thomas opened the box to show a beautiful silver band with a dazzling diamond on top.

“I love you Alexander Hamilton. Would you do me the honor of-”

“Yes!” Alexander shrieks, slamming his lips against Thomas’s.

Thomas laughs into the kiss.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Thomas said, holding his omega close.

He slips the ring onto Alexander’s finger.

“I don’t care. I love you too,” Alexander said, burying his face in the crook of Thomas’s neck.

“Did you really forgive me that easy?” Thomas asks after a moment.

Alexander shakes his head. “I don’t completely forgive you but this ring is living proof that you have the rest of our lives to beg and grovel for my forgiveness.”

Thomas chuckles, laying content with his omega on top of him.

This is exactly where he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	8. Cabinet Battle 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be amazing. It’s my favorite.

“I’m still unsure, mon ami. Are you sure staying private is the best plan of action?” Lafayette asked for the hundredth time.

“Yes, Laf, me and Thomas decided we weren’t going to go public yet,” Alexander said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, do not blame me for being cautious,” Lafayette huffs.

“I’m not, just relax,” Alex placates. 

Lafayette sighs but concedes. “Whatever you say.” 

Alex smiles. “Thank you, Laf!” 

Lafayette twirled a pen. “Philip Schuyler gave up his seat to Aaron.”

Alex nodded. “He’s becoming a Democratic Republicans to threaten Thomas.”

Lafayette chuckles. “Sounds like him.”

***

“France and England have been on the verge of war, yet again. We need to know what we’ll do to help them- do we help them or stay out of it?” Washington asks the congressmen in front of him.

“Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval. The only person you have to convince is me. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir,” Washington said, going next back to his seat, letting Thomas take the floor.

“When we were on death’s door, when we were needy. We made a promise. We signed a treaty! We need money and guns and half a chance. Uh, who provided those funds?” Thomas asks, ready with his speech.

“France,” Madison mutters from behind him.

Thomas smiles as his admission and continues. “In return, they didn’t ask for land, only a promise that we’d lend a hand and stand with them if they fought against oppressors, and revolution is messy but now is the time to stand! Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny. I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he would rather not have this debate; I’ll remind you that he is not Secretary of State! He knows nothing of loyalty! Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty. Desperate to rise above his station, everything he does betrayed the ideals of our nation. Hey, and if you don’t know, now you know, Mr. President.”

Washington sat passively in his seat. “Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response?”

Jefferson smirks at his secret fiancé. Just because they were due to be married didn’t mean that they couldn’t have conflicting thoughts. 

“You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think the President is going to bring the nation to the brink of meddling in the middle of a military mess, a game of chess, where France is Queen and King-less. We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket, would you like to take it out and ask it? Should we honor our treaty, King Louis’s head?  
‘Uh, do whatever you want I’m super dead!’” Hamilton finishes boldly, creating a riot from the crowd.

“Enough enough, Hamilton is right.” Washington yells over the noise, raising his hands to calm the council.

“Mr. President!” Thomas protests.

“We’re too fragile to start another fight.” 

“But sir, do we not fight for freedom?”

“Sure, when the French figure out who’s gonna lead them.”

“The people are leading!”

“The people are rioting! There’s a difference! Frankly, it’s a little disquieting that you would let your ideals blind you to reality! Hamilton?” Washington snaps.

“Sir,” Alex says out of instinct.

“Draft the statement of neutrality.” Washington orders.

Alexander nods and the council clears out.

“Did you forget what it was like to fight in a war that you felt like you were losing? France helped us yet we aren’t helping them?” Thomas asks his omega once they were together in Alex’s office.

“If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we would never stop. Where do we draw the line?” Alexander counters.

“So quick witted,” Thomas drawls.

“Alas, I admit it,” Alexander says with faux disappointment.

“I bet you were quite a lawyer,” Thomas teases.

Alexander shrugged. “My defendants got acquitted.”

Thomas laughs. “Of course they did.”

After a beat of silence, Alex looks up to see uncertainty written on Thomas’s face.

“Is something wrong, Thomas? If you cheated on me again, I swear to god I’m gonna fucking-” Alexander threatens.

“No, no, Jesus, no. I was wondering…. would you like to move into my manor with me? We’re getting married soon anyways and my house is closer to the office,” Thomas said, attempting to feign nonchalance.

Alexander snickers. “Too proud to admit you want me close at all times?”

Thomas puts a hand on his heart and lets out an exaggerated sigh. “My pride is wounded, Alexander.”

Alex throws his head back and laughs. “Yes, I would like to move in with you. As long as you don’t wake me up in the mornings.”

Thomas sighs. “That might be a problem.

Alexander raises an eyebrow. “How so?”

“I might be an early waker,” Thomas admits.

Alexander’s eyes narrow. “How early?”

“5:30 early.”

“Jesus fuck! How the hell do you function?”

“My natural finesse.”

“I call bullshit.”

“It’s coffee.”

“Ok, I love you again.”

Thomas snorts. “I’d hope so. The marriage is after the election.”

Alexander sticks his tongue out and Thomas immediately reciprocates without thinking.

“Childish brat,” Thomas huffs.

“Please, you’re no better. And you love me,” Alexander counters knowingly.

“I suppose I do,” Thomas says, slightly smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	9. One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter, hands down.

“Thomas, we’re in public,” Alexander laughs as Thomas presses him against a wall in his office, the door open.

Thomas hums against his neck. “Are you complaining, doll?”

Alexander hums. “Well, I never said that. Please, do continue, Mr. Secretary.”

Thomas snickers and is about to kiss Alexander again when the noise of someone clearing their throat cuts through the silence.

George stood in the doorway, incredibly unamused.

“Hey, your excellency, how’s it going?” Alexander jokes, attempting to ease the static atmosphere.

“I actually came to speak with the two of you. You just happened to be together. Lucky or not, I’ll let you decide,” George says, a tired twinkle in typically bright eyes.

“Mr. Washington, are you ok? You don’t look too good,” Thomas said, genuinely concerned. 

George takes a step forward before swaying a little.

Thomas and Alexander both rush over to Washington as he almost falls over.

“Sorry, boys. Age affects everyone at one point or another,” Washington says, weakly chuckling.

Thomas sends a worried look to Alexander. Washington admitting his moment of weakness. It was about the same chance that Thomas would stop wearing magenta.

“I know you’re busy,” Washington said, laying back on the chair.

“What do you need, sir? Sir?” Alexander says, slightly panicking.

Washington paused and thought for a second. “I wanna give you a word of warning.”

“Sir, I don’t know what you heard but whatever it is, Jefferson started it,” Alexander said, the joke coming more meekly than he wanted.

“Thomas Jefferson has resigned this morning,” Washington said, looking at Thomas dead in the eye now.

Thomas was taken aback. He never resigned. What the fuck is Washington playing at?

Alexander frowned. “He’s been with me all morning, though.”

Washington turned, now addressing Thomas. “I need a favor.”

“Whatever you say, sir,” Thomas said with finality.

“I need you to draft an address,” Washington said wearily.

“Yes! He resigned. You can finally speak your mind,” Alexander teases, poking Thomas’s side.

But Thomas wasn’t stupid. He could see Alexander gazing at Washington through the corner of his eye.

“No, he’s stepping down so he can run for President,” Washington said.

Thomas’s. Jaw. Dropped. Right through the damn floor.

“What?” Alexander said, confused.

“I’m stepping down. I’m not running for President,” Washington said.

Thomas blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Washington smiled tiredly.

He takes them and pulls them into his office. 

He pulls out a bottle of whiskey and the three sit down. 

Washington pours the three of them a glass. “One last time. Relax, have a drink with me. One last time. Let’s take a break tonight and then we’ll teach them how to say goodbye.”

Hamilton felt confused. “No, sir, why?”

“I wanna talk about neutrality,” Washington said, ignoring Alexander.

Thomas shifts in his seat. “Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time-”

Washington continues nonetheless. “I want to warn against partisan fighting.”

“But-” Alexander tried again.

“Pick up a pen, start writing. I wanna talk about what I have learned, the hard-won wisdom I have earned,” Washington reprimands gently.

Thomas does one more last ditch attempt. “As far as the people are concerned, you have to serve. You could continue to serve.”

Washington smiles warmly. “No. One last time. The people will hear from me one last time and if we get this right, we’re gonna teach them how to say goodbye.

Alexander didn’t let him speak for long. “Mr. President, they will say you’re weak.”

Washington shakes his head. “No, they will see we’re strong.”

Alexander is giving up and just grasping for excuses now. “Your position is so unique!”

“So I’ll use it to move them along,” Washington says gently.

“Why do you have to say goodbye?” Alexander asks.

Washington leans back, a nostalgic expression on his face. “If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on. It outlives me when I’m gone. Like the scripture says: ‘Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree and no one shall make them afraid.’ They’ll be safe in the nation we’ve made. I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree. A moment alone in the shade. At home in this nation we’ve made. One last time.”

Alexander finally amends, shaking fingers grabbing his glass. “One last time,” he recites.

That evening, Washington had left for Virginia for good as Alexander started reading his departing letter.

Alexander clears his throat once before he starts. “Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error. I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. I shall also carry with me the hope that my country will view them with indulgence and that after forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal, the faults of incompetent abilities will be consigned oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest. I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking, in the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws. Under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers.”

The council silently sits for a moment to remember the great man that now was resting at his home.

Thomas clears his throat causing everyone to look his way.

He smirks at the recognition and starts.

“After our dear president retired, I have decided I will be running for president against our very own, John Adams,” Thomas declares, faking his kind attitude towards the man.

People in the room already had a sneaking suspicion that Thomas hated Adams but the infliction on his voice was just the icing on the cake.

Adams crosses his arms but let’s out a very pained smile.

Alexander tried not to laugh at the tension in the room.

He knew whether Thomas won or not, Thomas would still always have more power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	10. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth sailing from here on out. Mostly.

“Alexander, please, come in.” Adams smirked from his place at the head of the table.

Thomas was absolutely pissed besides him.

“You needed to see me, President Adams,” Alexander said.

“Ah yes. You’re fired.” John said passively, saving him off.

Thomas tensed and Madison and Burr glowered at the man.

Alexander was frozen.

“Excuse me?” He asked, head spinning.

“You. Are. Fired. Run along, creole bastard,” John Adams sneered.

The councilmen snickered.

To everyone's surprise, Alexander smiled.

“You forget, Adams. You have political power but I have people power,” Alexander said, turning to leave, head held high.

The council was silent. 

Though Alexander was the one that was fired, he was still the one with the most power..

Thomas slammed the door close on his way into his house.

“Thomas! I made mac’n’cheese,” Alexander called from the kitchen.

Thomas froze. Alexander never made mac’n’cheese unless he had important news.

“Darlin, are you ok?” Thomas asked as he came around behind Alexander.

“Check the news right now,” Alexander responds.

Thomas walks to the living room and returns on the TV.

“...Hamilton makes a statement for being fired. ‘Sit down, John, you fat motherfucker.’ Omega Alexander Hamilton destroyed President John Adams with nothing more than a news article. More coming later,” The news woman was saying.

Thomas couldn’t help but grin.

“So, you like?” Alexander purred, sitting down on Thomas’s lap.

“Oh, yes, I do,” Thomas says, biting his mark on Alexander’s neck.

“So, the wedding is delayed till you become president, huh?” Alexander pouted.

Thomas sighs. “Unfortunately, doll.”

Alexander dramatically falls onto Thomas’s chest.

“I guess I could live as a stay at home omega. How cliche,” Alexander said, sighing deeply.

Thomas pretends to be in deep thought. “I suppose I could live with the fact that I could come home everyday to see a back talking bitch standing in my house.”

Alexander snorts. “Jackass. You love me.”

Thomas squints. “Do I?”

Alexander sits up. “Oh yes you do, bitch. You still got groveling for forgiveness to do and I ain’t letting you off the hook.”

Thomas grins. “Ain’t? Is my Southern slang rubbing off on you, doll.”

Alexander huffs. “If you talked less, it wouldn’t.”

Thomas laughs and presses a kiss to Alexander’s cheek.

“Do you think I actually have power over Adams or are you doing that stupid supportive fiancé shit,” Alexander inquires after they finish their meal.

They were watching ‘365 Days’. 

Thomas looks down at where Alexander is sitting in his lap unimpressed.

He still opens his mouth to allow Alexander to put a piece of popcorn in it.

“I do believe you have power, Alexander. God forbid I do supportive fiancé shit,” Thomas teases.

Alexander huffs. “That’s not what I meant, idiot.”

Thomas rests his chin on top of Alex’s head. “I know, darlin. But yes, you do. The people believe you. And you have the Vice President in your pocket.”

Alexander tilts his head up to look at Thomas. “In my pocket? Thomas, I got you wrapped around my finger and then some.”

Thomas hums. 

Thomas eventually ends up carrying Alex up the stairs since he fell asleep during the movie.

He lays down next to him and rolls up the sheets.

4 years. Then they get married in the rolling fields of Monticello.

The pair couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	11. The Election

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, guys!

“The election results, folks! Get your news here!” A mail boy yells, waving a newspaper around

On the front page was the bold title, ‘Recently elected President Thomas Jefferson marries Secretary Hamilton and announces that there is a child on the way.”

Earlier that week  
“Every action has its equal opposite reaction. John Adams shat the bed; I love the guy, but he’s in traction. Poor Alexander Hamilton, he is missing in action. So now I’m facing Aaron Burr with his own faction,” Thomas drawls in front of the press.

As he exits the stage after his campaigning speech, James greets him at the door.

“Burr is very attractive in the North, New Yorkers like his chances,” James says evenly.

“He’s not very forthcoming on any particular stances and besides, he only entered to spite Adams. He doesn’t truly want to win,” Thomas says.

And it was true. After Adams fired Hamilton, Burr decided he would run for president just to piss him off.

If he somehow got ahead of Thomas in the race, the plan was for him to drop out.

Aaron didn’t want the presidency. He had a 3 year old daughter, Theodosia. He didn’t want to miss a single thing she did growing up and presidential matters would take up too much of his time.

“He’s doing well ignoring questions. Ask him a question, it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances,” Madison notes.

Thomas chuckles. “And they say I’m a Francophile, at least they know I know where France is.”

James shakes his head. “Thomas, that’s the problem; see, they see Burr as a less extreme you. You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you.”

Thomas frowns. “What are you talking about?”

“What does everyone in this nation believe?” James prompts.

When Thomas remains silent, James continues. “They all think that Alexander Hamilton hates you. So if you get your fiancé to promote you…”

“….I get the presidential seat of power and we don’t have to raise suspicion by having Aaron drop out.” Thomas finishes.

“Exactly,” comes a voice from behind them.

They see Burr standing and smiling at them as he makes his way off the stage.

Thomas shakes hands with the man before turning to leave.

“I have to be on my way. Alexander is going to kill me when he finds out I forgot to do the laundry again,” Thomas says solemnly.

James and Aaron laugh and shoo him off.

Thomas climbs into his car and finally allows himself to smile.

He was going to win this election and get married to the love of his life.

He knocks on the door to hear a muffled, ‘Coming!’

Alexander opens the door and tilts his head back all the way to look Thomas in the eye.

Thomas smirks at the small omega as Alexander scowls at him.

“Get in, you fucking tree,” Alexander grumbles.

Thomas chuckles and enters the house.

“So, about the election-” Thomas starts.

“Ah, ah, ah. No. Stop worrying about it.” Alexander tutted, cutting him off.

Thomas shook his head with a blinding grin.

“No. I figured out how to win. We’re going to get married,” Thomas says, picking Alexander up and spinning him around.

Alexander shrieks in surprise only for it to fade into laughter at the sheer joy on Thomas’s face.

Once Thomas puts Alexander down, he asks, “What’s your secret weapon?”

Thomas flops onto the couch and undos his tie with practiced ease. “That’s the best part, darlin. It’s you.”

Alexander blinks. “What?”

Thomas pulls him into his lap and explains. “Everyone thinks we hate each other, right? So if you vote for me, it’ll seem like the obvious decision if you chose your enemy over your closest friend.”

Alexander nods slowly. “Is Aaron ok with this?”

“He’s one of the reasons I got the idea.” Thomas responds.

Alexander grins. “I’m going to go type up a statement, ok?”

Thomas nods before he finally smells the tantalizing smell of pie.

“Doll, are you baking pies for Mary and Eliza’s house warming tonight or am I delusional?” Thomas questions.

Alexander jumps up with alarm. “Shit, shit, fuck, shit. They’re going to burn.”

He sprints to the kitchen leaving a wheezing Thomas behind on the couch.

“Did you save them from the burning heat of the oven, sweetheart?” Thomas calls, laughter clear in his voice.

“For your information, yes, I saved them. And I made extra for us but if you don’t want it, I suppose I don’t need to share,” Alexander singsongs.

Thomas places a hand on his heart and looks at Alexander from where he was taking pies out of the oven with betrayal. “You wouldn’t.”

Alexander stares him dead on the eye. “Try me.”

Thomas snorts. “You’re too fucking tiny to eat all that.”

“Shut the hell up, Jefferson.”

Thomas chuckles fade into a sigh when he sees the notifications blow up on his phone.

“I‘ll be in my office if you need me,” Thomas calls.

“Ok, I’m going to be working on my paper on one of the tables in the library,” Alexander calls back.

“Google, set a reminder at 7 to get ready for Eliza’s party,” Thomas calls.

They didn’t buy an Alexa in case of confusion between the Alexa and Alexander.

“Reminder is already set,” the automated female voice says back.

“I already did it,” Alexander says.

Thomas hums as he makes his way across the house to the office.

Thomas was almost falling asleep when Alexander’s voice came ringing into his office. 

“I finished the article. My editor is reading through and it should be up by tomorrow in the New York Times and news,” Alexander says.

Before Thomas can respond, Google's voice says; “Get ready for Eliza’s party. Get ready for Eliza’s party.”

“Google, stop.” Thomas says, rubbing his temples.

The alpha gets up and enters his room to change.

He leaves feeling more refreshed than before and frowns when he sees Alexander. He places his hand on the omega’s forehead to check for a fever.

“Are you ok? Your forehead is hot. Do you feel sick? I can tell Eliza if you feel sick, she and Mary will understand,” Thomas fretted.

Alexander smiles weakly. “I’m fine, love, lets go.”

Thomas gives him a look. “If it gets worse, we come back.”

“Deal,” Alexander reluctantly agreed.

Alexander ends up throwing up at the party and nearly fainting.

Thomas carried him home along with a bag full of medicine, candy, hot packs, and get well soon food.

He lays him down on their bed, laying next to him.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Thomas asked, pulling Alexander close to him.

Alexander looked slightly better when he smelt Thomas’s scent. “I feel better.”

Thomas thinks. “What do you think you’re down with?”

Alexander sighs against his neck. “Actually, I know what’s happening.”

Thomas blinks in surprise. “What is it?”

“I was going to tell you after the election to stop you from worrying more but I’m pregnant. I have three positive pregnancy tests in the bathroom to attest for it.” Alexander mumbles.

Thomas froze.

For a second, Alexander panics. 

“If you don’t want the child, it’s ok, I think Laf and Herc want to adopt. I want the kid but if you aren’t comfortable, they can raise them so that they’re close but not like-” Alexander rambles, cut off when Thomas places a hand on his stomach.

He looks up to see a look of wonder on the alpha’s face as he touches his stomach.

“I’m going to be a dad,” Thoma whispers.

“Yup. And I’m gonna be a mom.” Alexander jokes.

Thomas nuzzles his neck. “You’re gonna be the best mama there is.”

Alexander cracks a smile. “Mama?”

“That’s what I called my mother,” Thomas explains.

Alexander kisses Thomas’s cheek. “I love it but I’m pretty sure I’m going to be a papa.”

Thomas nods. “Sounds good, mama it is.”

Alexander snorts in amusement. “We’ll let the kid decide.”

Thomas presses a kiss to the top of Alexander’s nose. “If it makes you feel better about being a mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	12. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon!

“Ow, Eliza! Watch those stupid pins, would you?” Alexander complains.

Eliza glares at him and pokes him once more.

“Mary, Eliza’s bullying me,” Alexander whines.

Mary looks over from where she was fixing Alexander veil.

They had done a rehearsal walk last night, even George was there to walk Alexander down the aisle. Alexander has somehow managed to tear the veil. No one knew how, but it happened.

“Just stand still, Alex,” Peggy says, fixing her hair in the mirror.

Eliza was Alexander’s best woman and Peggy, Maria, and Mary were his bridesmaids.

“Why do I have to wear a dress?” Alexander asks, holding up the hem.

Martha slaps up his hands away. “Stop that, you’ll ruin the dress. It’s customary for omegas to wear dresses and you look beautiful.”

Alexander pouts. “I’m not winning this conversation, am I?”

“Probably not,” Angelica says from the doorway. “And if you want to get married sometime this year, I suggest hurrying up.”

“The dress looks fine, a little bit of off stitching on the side, but nothing too noticeable,” Mary says, inspecting the dress.

Alexander’s dress has been very form-fitting so they had had to make a few adjustments because of his pregnancy.

When the news of Alexander’s pregnancy spread through their friends, there had been an uproar of cheering.

Everyone started arguing who would be the cool aunt or uncle and who would spoil them the most.

Thomas was severely concerned for the lack of space in their house for all the gifts their child was going to get.

Speaking of Thomas, he was really struggling not to strangle James. 

He had made him redo his tie and suit several times because something was off.

“There, we’re done,” James finally says, standing.

“Thank god,” Thomas grumbles.

“Do you remember your vows?” Aaron asks, adjusting his tie.

“Yes,” Thomas says. “We have been through this. But I just need to get to the damn alter now.”

“I agree,” a voice says from the doorway.

George stood there at his full height, a bright twinkle in his eyes even with his steadily graying hair.

“Let’s go, son. It’s time to lose your eligibility to be a free citizen,” George says, making everyone in the room laugh.

The ceremony was lovely. The venue was a beautiful marble archway above the altar and everyone they loved was there. 

The entire Jefferson family had come too. They didn’t approve of the wedding or Alexander but they wanted to support Thomas.

And then, finally, the vows.

Alexander smiles up at Thomas. “Thomas ‘I-have-no-middle-name’ Jefferson. When I first met you, I’m not going to lie, I thought you were a dick. And you are, don’t get me wrong. But I realized there was more to you than what I had seen that day and you swept me off my feet. Which, I suppose, is pretty easy because I’m like half your size and you’re addicted to exercise, but that's not the point. There have been a lot of bumps in the road here, but I couldn’t be happier that I’m standing here with you. I love you with every inch of my being, President Thomas Jefferson.”

“That’s not very many inches, now is it?” Thomas teases, coaxing a laugh from the crowd. “Alexander Hamilton, I had heard many things about you. But when I met you, you took my breath away. James literally told me to stop drooling. But then I saw you in court. And you were remarkable. And I fell for you. But I never stopped. I fell for you over and over without fail. And that’s how I knew for sure that you were the one for me. I love you, Alexander.”

The priest runs to Thomas. “Do you take Alexander Hamilton as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do,” Thomas affirms.

The priest smiles and turns to Alexander. “Do you take Thomas Jefferson as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do,” Alexander says.

“You may now kiss the groom,” the priest says.

Thomas grins and leans down to kiss Alexander and the crowd explodes into cheers.

“We’re going to start a family,” Thomas whispers against his lips.

“Together,” Alexander agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess we finally finished. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for enjoying the ride guys. More fics coming soon.

Alexander tore through the office and picked up strays along the way. By the time he was in front of Thomas’s office, Angelica, Lafayette, Hercules, Aaron, James, Peggy, and Maria were with Alexander.

Alexander slammed open the door and tried not to laugh as Thomas jumped three feet in the air in alarm.

“We are staging an intervention,” Aaron says, finally done with Thomas’s shit.

“You’ve been working non-stop for the past couple of weeks,” Angelica said, warily eyeing the pile of unfinished paperwork by the president’s side.

“You’ve been writing too much. And that’s coming from me,” Alex said, arms crossed and tone leaving no room for argument. Thomas rolls his eyes from where Alex couldn’t see.

“We planned a vacation to your manor in Monticello with Alex,” Hercules said.

Thomas opens his mouth to protest but has no time to speak as Peggy and Maria throw him out of the office.

“You will work yourself to death, mon ami. Alex has been bothering us this entire time,” Lafayette said, pinching Alex’s side. The omega protests but is shut up quickly when he sees Thomas start to argue.

“I’m literally the president,” Jefferson protests, knowing that it’s futile.

“I’ll take care of that as vice-president,” James counters.

“But Alex runs the treasury,” Thomas said, grasping for excuses.

“I made sure to teach Peggy and Maria how to run finances for situations like these,” Alex said, the two said women saluting to show they knew what to do.

“But the meetings with the ambassadors?” Thomas said, clearly already defeated.

“Me and Aaron can take care of that,” Angelica said, waving him off.

“You don’t know French,” Thomas mumbled.

“Then I will make sure nothing happens. That was a terrible argument and you know it,” Lafayette scoffs.

“What about Lucy and William?” Thomas protested weakly, already turning to leave.

They had ended up having twins, one boy and one girl. Lucy and William were now 4 years old and loved by everyone who met them.

George and Martha had nearly cried when the 2 children had called them grandma and grandpa.

“Martha and George offered to babysit them for a week. The kids were ecstatic.” Maria says,

Thomas sighs and looks down at his short omega.

“Something tells me you're already packed,” the alpha said to Alex, hugging him close.

“Yup!” Alex exclaimed, popping the p.

The bubbly omega drags Thomas to the limo waiting outside and the unwilling alpha allows himself to be dragged in. 

“I hate you,” Thomas grumbled, pulling Alex into his lap after laying down on the long seat.

Alex laughs and presses a kiss to Thomas’s cheek.

“I love you, too. Now go to sleep, you’re dead tired,” Alex chides, pulling a blanket out of nowhere over both of them.

“The hell did that blanket come from?” Thomas slurred, eyes already closed and half asleep.

“Does it matter?” Alex retorts. He is answered by a light snore.

Alex just smiles, curling impossibly closer into the warmth of his alpha’s chest.

“This place is so big. It never ceases to amaze me,” Alex whispers in awe when they finally reach the house.

“I can show you something bigger,” Thomas purrs, sliding behind Alexander, nipping at his throat.

Alex rolls his eyes. “2 Jeffersons are enough. Do you really want to deal with midnight craving and swollen ankles again? Oh right, you didn’t. I did.”

“I gave you massages and had to drive to the store to get you the food, I wasn’t totally useless!” Thomas responds, offended. “Besides, most of that chaotic energy comes from you.”

“Nice to see that you're feeling yourself again,” Alexander says dryly.

“I always feel like myself when my beautiful mate is with me.” Thomas declares.

“Beautiful? Are you on cocaine?” Alexander said, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“You're blushing,” Thomas singsongs.

“Shut up,” Alex huffs, the blush intensifying as he was caught.

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I won’t tell a soul that the great Alexander Hamilton can be swayed so easily. Then everybody would be after you. And you, my dear, are mine,” Thomas teases, kissing his omega on the tip of his nose.

Alexander flushes but smiles slightly when Thomas insists on taking the bags inside like a gentleman.

Alex starts up the stairs but almost slips on the ice. He shrieks but is caught by his alpha.

“Falling for me all over again, I see?” Thomas said, barely controlling his laughter.

“My hero,” Alex says, swooning and falling further into Jefferson’s arms.

Thomas couldn’t hold it anymore, he laughs and holds Alexander close. He marvels at the way their wedding band glints against the sun on Alexander’s skin.

“I can stay like this for the rest of my life,” Thomas whispers.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Alexander says, grinning.

The couple share a quick kiss in the autumn chill as their laughter rings across the barren land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
